


Inarizaki AU (Among Us)

by TiredSora



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 imposters, Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Aran POV, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Inarizaki, Just Friends Being There For Each Other, Multiple POV's, Murder, Not Shippy, Osamu POV, Panic Attacks, The Skeld (Among Us), Uh death, basically among us, but most of it are suna's, sobs why did i do this, suna pov, tears..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSora/pseuds/TiredSora
Summary: Suna just having a relaxing day until a letter was sent and given by his younger sister.He doesn't know the end will be like this..Everyone doesn't.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, manymore - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ah hello, this is my first story and it's currently at work. I was planning to do it full 1 chapter, but I think it'll be more fun for people to suffer a bit more:)
> 
> This is made by me & my friend (also an editor). We clearly made this with pure ideas.. We were so bored at one time so we made this,,
> 
> just hope you enjoy this!!

If you were the type of person who’d like to do things on weekends, then Suna would agree that he would have a 5% chance of being friends with you. And guess what day it is today? Why of course, Saturday. Just a nice relaxing day to lay his body on his bed and relax. Well, that is, until a piece of paper came flying to his face.

Suna stares at the paper on his face for a solid 30 seconds before he heard a snicker from the door. Suna stares at his sister, 6 years younger, who had sweat running down her face, meaning she came from somewhere.

“Where’d you come from?” He asked nonchalantly, “From the mailbox, I’ve been looking for you. Thought you were at your school, rode my bike there but turns out you weren’t there, and found you HERE. In your room. Relaxing, what I was supposed to do before seeing the letter. You’re lucky I’m not THAT mean, or I would’ve ripped that letter to a million tiny pieces.” (Damn, she’s gonna regret not doing that)

Suna stares at his sister with surprise, before slyly smiling “Aww, you really care for me?” “Pfft- I can’t believe you mistook my act of pity as me caring for you.” She lazily replies, chuckling as she closes the door behind her. Suna then turns his phone’s flashlight on, since he was too lazy to walk to the light switches, and opens the letter.

“Dear Suna Rintarou, you’ve been invited to a game. Please do come to this specific location on the other paper.” Suna slips the other paper that was behind it and chuckles while seeing the location. This is surely just a prank. Because he recognizes that location is just an abandoned building that hasn’t been lived by people in years. It’s probably Atsumu. That’s what he thought. I mean, who else could be pranking him? Osamu?? no way, he only cares about his damn food. Just by looking at the location paper, he’s curious.

Suna stands up and takes his jacket with him. He put the letters in his pocket and opened the door. Suna knocked on his sister’s room door, “I’ll be leaving for a bit, you stay home and don’t go anywhere.” There’s no response, so then he goes to the kitchen and writes a note that he’ll be outside for an amount of time. Suna then walks out and locks the door behind him. He took the paper that was in his pocket and went towards the location.

\-----

When Suna arrived, he saw many silhouettes from afar. When he walks closer, it’s just many familiar people. He is confused, All of his team is there. Although he was the last one to go there. So, he was questioned by the captain, Kita.

“Suna, what’s happening? Why did you send us a letter that goes here?”

“What? me? I thought this was Atsumu?”

Atsumu speaks up, “Wait- it wasn’t ye'r who sent these to us?”

Suna shakes his head. All of them were confused as well.

“I guess it’s real. We had to play this game then.” Kita said calmly.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make it longer pog :)  
> hope you enjoy it!!

Suna wanted to know how can his captain can be so calm about this situation. Like, how can someone send all of them a letter just to play a game? I mean yeah, they’re Inarizaki. Powerhouse School. Of course, they were popular. but.. knowing their location? that’s just plain creepy, you know? When Kita looked at Suna, he just startled. Did he read his face?

Suna was casually sleeping on his bed when a letter, which was addressed to him, came right at his face. It wasn’t that the letter was flying, oh no, it was because his sister, 6 years younger than him, folded the letter and made it fly which landed on his face. Because of the rough texture, he woke up and saw a letter on his face. So, he sat up and read it.

Although he wanted a break from volleyball, volleyball can be very tiring sometimes. Maybe at least he can play with his little sister or go somewhere with his best friend also. But noo, he thought Atsumu completely ruined his free day. Turns out it wasn’t him.

A door opened up and a stranger just walked up to them. Well, as captain, Kita is the one who speaks up first.

“Are you the person who sent all of us to this place? If so, could you tell us why? What type of game do you think we’re playing? Is it safe?” Kita’s arms are crossed and the fists are clenched. His face seems normal, but Suna can feel the intimidating aura around him. 

Suna looked at his captain, the fists clenched. Arms crossed with clenched fist show defensiveness or even hostility nearing anger or aggression. ‘Is he that mad or defensive? I mean, of course, we never know what’s gonna happen next.’ Suna thought.

The stranger just walks to Kita, They gave him a paper then left, went back to the building.

Kita looked at the paper and looked up to everyone who’s curious about what’s in the paper, “It’s a simulation. It’s basically just a game where we finish tasks to complete the game. There’ll be 2 roles, Crewmate and.. Impostor? it says.. it’s like a hide and seek game.. so the crewmate does some tasks to complete the game while the impostors are like the seeker but once you get tagged, you cannot move till the crewmate sees you and tag you back.”

“Impostors? That sounds like a killing game!”Atsumu says while laughing a bit.

“Don’t jinx it” Osamu, his twin says while elbowing him.

“I mean, it’s a simulation! Even if we die, it’s only a game!”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

Suna had strange feelings about this, but he can’t put his finger on it. He had a feeling that everything was going to go down as terrible. But he doesn’t know why. Maybe this day could be a memory and he was just overthinking things. Yeah. Probably. He just shrugs it off and snickers seeing the twins bickering on each other.

“Oh, it says for promotion too. Because they think if Inarizaki the Powerhouse School plays it first, it will attract people fastly. since, we’re.. popular.” Aran said while holding the paper Kita has given him.

“Are we THAT popular?” Omimi finally said something.

“Why are you questioning that?? Our team is a long-time powerhouse that has attended Nationals for three years consecutively, and 31 times overall.” Atsumu said.

“I’m surprised you remember that.” Osamu deadpans.

“Are you sure it’ll be okay? is it really safe?” Riseki said the only first year on the team has said. Which made everyone quiet.

“I mean, they say it’s only a game. I suppose we can just play it.. and have fun.”

Aran speaks up and looks at the twins, “All the third years also will be graduating soon also, you know?”

Atsumu frowns, “Yer’ don’t have to tell us that! we know already!” he looked at everyone and smiled. “Let’s just have fun for the rest of the day!” He said while running to the door.

“HEY WAIT UP YER SCRUB!” Osamu runs to him, the team just laughs at them and walks in.

When they’re all inside, the door suddenly closes. When Aran goes to the door and tries opening it or breaking it, it won’t break. Some people are a bit worried.

“Everyone, let’s calm down. It’s only a game and maybe this is how the simulation starts.” Kita said, somehow his words can encourage all of them to calm down.

“There’s a hologram watch on your hand, it shows you where the tasks are. Impostors can fake their task to not look suspicious. If you’re the impostor, you cannot tell anyone.” A mysterious voice just speaks up from a speaker.

“I thought this was a hide and seek game! not a detective one..”

“Clearly you’re too dumb for this.”

“SHUT YER’ TRAP, ‘SAMU!” Atsumu says while storming off by himself.

“So are we splitting up?” Omimi looked at Kita.

“Yeah, maybe we are now. Good luck you guys.”

“Yes, Captain!” All of them said while splitting off to the places where they were going to do their task.

“Oh hey Kita! what tasks do you have?” Aran looked at him with a curious look.

“Oh, I have my first task at Navigation.”

“Do you have a task at Admin?”

“I do, that’s my second task. Maybe you will wait there and I'll go to Nav and go to Admin. Is that good for you?”

“Yeah, see you there Kita!” Both of them walk to different paths and do their tasks.

Aran’s task are wires that he needs to do now, he only need to connect the wires the same colors, the fact it looked real and he hesitated a bit. Even though he struggled with it for a couple of minutes to finish it. Although it’s weird, isn’t it? The tasks felt real and all. but they say it was a game.. or he’s just overthinking this? probably. After he’s done with it, he goes to a table to do an admin swipe and a download afterward. When Aran made it, Kita was already there. I suppose he was waiting for him?

“Kita!”

Kita, the one that has waited for Aran for awhile now looked back to his friend. Aran smiles and goes in with him to do some tasks. Aran had to do a task which is download and admin swipe, which took him a while to finish. Kita just looked at his friend suffering just to swipe a card and waited for him to finish the download first while they talked about things where they should go after. But suddenly the lights turned off, which startled him. “Kita?..” no voice. Aran started to feel sweaty. “Kita, are you there?” again, no voice.

But suddenly there’s a tap on his shoulder which made him startled and squealed. Aran looked back, but it was dark so he couldn’t see anything.

“Kita? is.. is that you?”

“Yeah, of course, who else?”

With a relieved sigh, he said “Kita! don’t scare me like that, I thought you’re lost or something!” “Now you’re just.. saying things. This is just a game, Aran. Did you forget?” Kita says. “Well no, but isn’t it weird? everything felt real and it’s just-” Aran’s words are cut off by Kita with his smack on the back. “Calm down. let’s just find everyone and try to-”

When lights are on, there’s a scream and a sound of a loud megaphone, it was so loud that it could be heard all over the place. The hologram that was on their hand suddenly popped out to go to a cafeteria because there’s a meeting. So then, they left and went to the cafeteria.

DEAD BODY REPORTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, enjoy the cliffhanger:)


	3. III

Suna was walking down to the reactor to do his ‘Simon says’ task. While he was there at the reactor, he saw Osamu, who was doing his task. He was unlocking the manifolds. The task is completed by clicking/pressing the numbers in ascending order. He smirked and elbowed his best friend which made him jolt. Osamu looked at him with an annoyed glaze, while Suna just snickered and went to do his task. The task is basically just memorizing the notes 5 times, but if you press the wrong one, you’ll start again from the start but with different patterns.

“So what task did you have after this?” Osamu says, finishing his task and went to Suna that was doing his task.

“Probably Electrical.”

“Oh cool.”

Then it’s silence. It’s normal for both of them to do a silent treatment to each other because they’re not the type of person who would like to talk about things, we’re not gonna mistake them for Atsumu. Wait, thinking of Atsumu…

“Yo, have you seen my brother around? I haven’t seen him since.. when we got in and he ran off.”

“Fuck!” Suna hisses because he presses the wrong note, “No, I've been walking around the place. Maybe he’s with Kita-San or something.”

“No, he’s not. Apparently, Kita-San is with Aran.”

“And how do you know that?” Suna looked at him because he’s done with his task.

“Easy, there’s a security room just across this place. A security that allows us to see the cameras' view and is primarily used for watching Impostors or Seekers tagging us while we do our tasks. The abilities of the cameras vary by the map. When used, a red light will blink above the cameras, indicating that the cameras are active and someone is currently watching the cameras.” Osamu then went to the security room that is just across from the place that they were in.

“That much information? Are you sure you have never been here before?” Suna says while following him.

“Of course not. There’s actually a desk full of papers about this place. But some of them are either lost or torn up. Which is unfortunate..”

“What do you mean by.. ‘about this place’? This place used to be abandoned right? and this is just a simulation game.”

Osamu went to the desk and picked up some papers and read it all again, “See, that’s the problem. If this was a game and it's a simulation.. Why didn't we stop to use VR or technology like that? and uhm,”

At the moment, Osamu hesitated.

“and what?”

Osamu looked away and back to his face trying to look calm, “Uhm.. it’s just that..”

“Just what? Tell me, this is just a game right? a hide and seek one?”

He looked away from Suna’s gaze, unable to face the poor expression on his face. “Afraid not. But these papers just could be wrong and just to mislead us.”

“What does it say though?”

Osamu looked at him, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I trust you.”

Osamu looked down at the papers and held it, “It’s a game where between four or more players are dropped onto an alien spaceship. Each player is designated a private role as a crewmate or impostor.”

“Is.. this a killing game?”

The silent treatment has come again, but he already knows what the answer is.

Osamu’s cough broke the silence, “Crewmates must run around the ship and try to complete a set of tasks while trying to root out and avoid getting killed by the one or two impostors. Players can be voted off the ship, so each game becomes one of survival: Successfully vote off the impostors, or complete all your tasks to win. The primary goal of The Impostor is to kill enough Crewmates to have an equal amount of Impostors and Crewmates before all tasks are completed, and to have their true identity remain hidden.”

“What.. what can impostors do? other than killing, I mean..”

Osamu slides some papers while reading them. “By enacting a critical Sabotage that is not resolved in time, by killing the majority of the Crewmates, leaving only one alive per Impostor, If most of the Crew is ejected, leaving only one Crewmate per Impostor.”

“What the fuck? did hear that right? ejected?”

“You did hear it right. Ejected.”

“Ejected? where?? outside this ship?”

“Yeah. Apparently, we’re also out of space..”

“WHAT? How come I didn't feel anything??”

“That's the problem!! I don’t know what kind of ship we’re on but all we know is it's an alien spaceship! It’s ridiculous!”

“I thought these kinds of technology didn’t exist yet..”

“Forget about those! this is important!”

“I thought you only care about food?”

“Suna.” 

“Right, sorry.”

The silent treatment came once again.

“We should tell others…" Suna huffs, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be posted soon enough!!:)
> 
> anyway, you can interact w/ me at Twitter @soraistired :)


End file.
